Drum switches are used frequently as the electrical control switch in moist, messy and demanding places such as garages and filling stations. As such, it is desirable that the drum switch have a construction which allows convenient access to the switch for inspection and repair purposes.
It is also desirable to have these drum switch mechanisms durably constructed so as to require minimum attention and to resist excessive wear due to frequent operation.
Further, minimization of the cost of the production of such switch is desirable, and therefore a switch should have the least number of separate parts as possible to avoid excessive time for assembly.
Drum switches known in the art, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,883 and 2,137,481 (incorporated herein) provide drum switches which at least minimally meet the demands of such switches. However, a switch which can be improved in light of the above listed demands is desired.